A White Destiny
by xXJayfeatherRocksXx
Summary: What makes her so special? Fur doesn't matter. But angry mothers do. Join Whitekit in her quest to find out her true self, even if it is just one white destiny. I HOPE THAT WAS GOOD! Please read though! You won't be disappointed!
1. What a Great Day

**K Peeps, when you walk into my house, things get real :P. Okay, this is my first story (for those who bother to read it) so please give me critical critiques if you would like! On with the story!**

As I opened my eyes, I saw the world around me, or at least my den. It was so… bright! A kitten went to my eyes. Her fur spotted.

"Oh good, your _finally_ awake, Whitekit. I'm Leopardkit by the way, your sister! Let's go explore camp, Badgernose made me wait until you were up, so let's go!"

I got up and stumbled a little, but I made my way with Leopardkit out of my den. The world was so giant! I saw cats all around that smiled and chatted and shared tongues. Two cats walked up to me and Leopardkit.

"Hi!" I squeaked happily.

"Hello Whitekit and Leopardkit. I'm Tanglestar, and this is your father, Stripedlegs," Tanglestar had a hint of sadness in her eyes as our father nuzzled us, like she was missing something.

We made our way through camp, (We got caught in the warriors den!) until three kits snuck up behind us.

"Hey, little kits," one said snobbily.

"Hey," I said cautiously.

"So, we have a white kit and a leopard patterned one. Hey, Leopard, is it true you're a true blooded descendant of Leopardclan? Everyone says you are. Mother of Badgernose too, couldn't be luckier…"

"What about me?" I meowed. I wasn't gonna let my sister get all the love. I was still there, if they hadn't seen me.

"You?" he snickered, "A stupid white kit? What's so special about you? So whiny for attention. You'll be worse than Scar-Eye. I heard he was the worst. Old and cranky-"

"And what else, Branchkit? Did you forget he died as a true warrior? Or maybe that he was my mentor, guiding me the way of the warriors. Those things you heard about him are wrong. I knew him the best, and he was not like that. He had different ways of teaching. Always a loyal warrior to Lightningclan. Just like Lightningstar," Tanglestar snarled. I realized why Tanglestar was sad right then. She must have missed the fatherly love between her and Scar-Eye.

"Sorry Tanglestar," Branchkit muttered. Tanglestar looked satisfied, and left.

"Leopard, come with us. White can stay back," Branchkit growled. Leopardkit pranced after Branchkit as I sat there, left behind. Was it supposed to be this hard to be a warrior? I hope not. But Tanglestar walked up to me again. I hope I didn't do anything wrong…

"Hello Whitekit, again," Tanglestar started, "I know what it's like to be left behind. Wanna tour of my den? I'll even let you go on the Strike-Tree, where I make announcements."

"That would be awesome!" I stated happily. Tanglestar led me towards her den, and it was totally cool! Her bed was in a deep dark corner. She led me towards the Strike-Tree, which is totally awesome, and we both stood up there.

"Oh Whitekit? I totally forgot I have to go on a hunting patrol. If anyone asks why you're up here, tell them I have you special permission," Tanglestar gave me a smile and ran off.

I laid down and sniffed the Strike-Tree. Besides Tanglestar and me, it smelt like berries and honey… mmmm. All those wonderful smells filled my nostrils until a cat hollered to me.

"Whitekit! Get down here now!" a white cat with black stripes and blue eyes called.

"Tanglestar gave me special permission to come up here! So I can stay up here!"

"That's just silly, the Strike-Tree is for Tanglestar only. Now get down from there." By now most of the clan was poking their heads out and seeing what was going on. I even saw Branchkit's group and Leopardkit snickering at me. It made me even more determined to stay up there.

"No. I haven't had a really good day so far. But this is something that I will _keep_," I snarled, my claws unsheathed, eyes in slits.

"Don't worry Badgernose, I'll get her," Stripedlegs said, coming up to the Strike-Tree. Uh oh. Badgernose was my mother.

Stripedlegs jumped up and held me by the scruff. Now Branchkit's group and even Leopardkit were howling with laughter. I wriggled as hard as I could, and Stripedlegs dropped me. I sprinted out into the forest. If anyone understood me, it was sure to be Tanglestar.

*Ten Minutes Later!*

I finally found Tanglestar and her hunting patrol. I crashed into Tanglestar, exhausted from my long run.

"Whitekit…" Tanglestar murmured.

"I tried to tell them Tanglestar, but they just wouldn't listen. Even Leopardkit laughed at me..." I cried.

"It's alright. I understand Whitekit," I'm so glad she did too. I was surprised she wasn't mad either for me leaving camp. She told Pantherstreak to lead the patrol, and she carried me by the scruff back to camp.

Everyone looked at Tanglestar and me. When she put me down, I nuzzled against her. Badgernose was the first to stalk up to us.

"Tanglestar, did you know Whitekit here went up to the-"

"Yes Badgernose, I know. I gave her permission when she was left out when the other kits played," Tanglestar interrupted, standing up for me.

Branchkit and his group (I officially name Leopardkit in that stupid group) looked down at their paws guiltily.

"I will have no punishment for Whitekit for leaving camp. She was scared of this new and unexpected environment around her. Everyone can now go back to what they were doing."

When I went to try and go talk to Badgernose, she just gave me a dirty look and stalked away. So much for a mother. I left Tanglestar because I didn't want to talk to her right then (mixed feelings) so I went over to what I had discovered the medicine den. A white handsome gleaming tom-cat stood at the entrance, a black stripe down his back.

"'Sup Whitekit. I hope you're feeling okay. Tanglestar's a great cat, don't yah think? Stripedlegs is my brother, which makes Tanglestar my mother, and Jaygleam my father," he said. The cat seemed to have a cool boldness to him. Just the right amount.

"Oh! So you're like my uncle? And, I don't think you said your name…" I started.

"Sorry, I'm Blacksky. Kinda hard in clan life though, I can tell especially for you. When I was a kit, I never really liked playing with the other cats. Vinewing, the medicine cat then, who lived a wonderful life, by the way, loved having me sort herbs and help out. The other kits made fun of me. But I was proud of myself. That's all that mattered to me," explained Blacksky.

"That… clears many things up for me Blacksky. Thank you so much," I answered, honestly grateful.

As I started walking off, Blacksky called after me. "Just promise me you will visit me later!"

"I promise!"

As I walked to my den, I held my chin high in the air as cats all around stared. It was already getting close to night! I yawned and found Badgernose and Leopardkit curled up together. I was about to weasel my way in, until Badgernose gave me a very mean look.

"Make your own nest, stupid kit," she snarled.

I stood there clueless. Where was moss to even start with?! I decided to run into the medicine den. Blacksky would help me. He was curled up in his den, one eye opened as I sprinted to him, crying.

"Shh, Whitekit. What's wrong?" he queried softly.

"B-badgern-nose w-won't l-let me s-sleep with her!" I snuffled.

"It's alright Whitekit. You can come sleep in the spare nest by me,"

He grabbed the nest and pulled it over with his teeth next to me. I laid in it, right next to his warm soft body, as I fell asleep. At about midnight, I was softly awoken… by Badgernose? I ignored her though, she wasn't worth it.

"Whitekit? I'm sorry that I acted that way. I was just a little infuriated."

Ignore.

"Please forgive me?"

Ignore.

"I was thinking about taking you into the forest for a little stroll,"

I turned and looked at her, and slowly got up. I had to believe that my mother was honestly trying to help. She smiled warmly, and she took me by the scruff as I felt the cool wind blow through my whiskers. She walked for a while, then set me down.

"Let's rest here."

We laid down for a while (So climatic!) until she stood up.

"What?" I squeaked.

No answer came. All she did was give a sharp battle cry and ran, far from me.

"INTRUDERS!" a scream came from inside the forest. I was surrounded by cats, as I whimpered.

"I'll take this one," a small shadow emerged and he took his claws and scratched my flank with no mercy. I fell immediately with the pain.

"STOP!" roared a muscular cat, stalking through the circle of cats.

"Sorry Jaygleam," he muttered as I writhed in pain. But I stopped as I heard that name.

"Jaygleam," I breathed. My pain was forgotten. I jumped up (after two attempts) and looked at the cat. Blue fur that gleamed in the moonlight.

"D-do you know Blacksky?" is all I could handle to say.

"Who?"

"Or… maybe Tanglestar?"

He stopped and stared at me. His eyes wide. I got his attention.

"I'll meet you in the medicine den," he muttered as he walked away. Everyone followed him.

I sighed. I dragged myself a little bit before a she-cat ran to me and picked me up, carrying me to the medicine den.

"Thanks," I mumbled

"No prob'" she said and walked away.

"What do you know about Tanglebreath…Or I mean Tanglestar,"

"W-well, I'm from… Tanglestar's clan. My mother is Badgernose. My father is Stripedlegs. Stripedlegs brother is Blacksky, and Stripedlegs and Blacksky are Tanglestar's sons. I thought you were in… Oh I know! Lightningclan," I looked at my bleeding flank, pain flashing through my veins. Jaygleam said something, but I didn't listen. As I saw my blood, I panicked.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" I screamed like crazy, tears pouring down my cheeks. Everyone was walking in as I twisted and turned, when I was in insanity world.

"Soulsimmer, get her some herbs _now," _Jaygleam commanded. A small milky-white cat got some leaves and cobwebs and put them on my flank. They burned like crazy.

"NO! NO! NO… more pain," I was sobbing now. "Why me?" Suddenly, all turned black as night, with one problem, there was no stars.

**All right folks**

**I know, I know. Not my greatest chapter in the world (In my opinion). As my fingers flew across the keyboard, I didn't know how in the world I could come up with this stuff! I do not need OC's, and this is why:**

** Okay, first chappie and first story, I know. But I plan to do Tanglestar's generation, and Blacksky's generation.**

** Please, tell me what you honestly thought! Critical critiques ****are ****welcome! R+R please! (With cherries on top… yummy!)**

**PEACE OUT**

**-Tangle (yes, I know, Tanglebreath/star is supposed to be meh :P)**


	2. Choose

**Okay peeps, welcome back to chapter two! Thank you to all who reviewed/followed/favorite! I really appreciate it for spending a little time reading! Also, I'm deciding to do a recap at the beginning of every chapter. What do you think?**

** RECAP: Whitekit befriends Tanglestar and Blacksky, but before she could see another day in Lightningclan, Badgernose tricks her into going into the other clans… (Okay Treeclan!) Camp. Where a bold apprentice swipes her flank, where she finds Jaygleam. Whitekit goes on a psycho rampage and passes out.**

**ON WITH THE STORYYYY!**

I woke up in the medicine den. Oh good! Blacksky would be here to comfort me! I started to get up, but pain flooded through me, and I saw a milky white cat come to me.

"Hello kit. I am Soulsimmer, if you remembered. You have been asleep for two days from your… painful night."

"W-where's Blacksky?" I stuttered, my face looking worried. I don't remember anything from two days ago.

"Blacksky? You mean the medicine cat in Lightningclan? You're in Treeclan," though it was simple words, the memories struck me.

"I wanna go home," I whimpered.

"Sorry, but not before you answer some questions to Junglestar and Jaygleam."

"Oh."

Soulsimmer pushed me up and helped me walk to what I thought was the leaders den. Jaygleam and a pretty brown she-cat with green eyes were waiting for me.

"Hello, young kit. I am Junglestar, and I assume you know Jaygleam?" I squirmed under their eyes.

"Yeah."

"Who are you?"

"Whitekit."

"What a nice name."

"Must be pretty boring too."

"What do you mean?"

"My name. Apparently white fur isn't the most exciting either."

Junglestar cocked her head at my remark. I didn't care. Treeclan wasn't my home, Jaygleam here and all.

"I wanna go home."

"Not until that wound heals."

"Then I'm done here," I said grumpily and stalked (limped) outside. My stomach growled. I needed milk. But I just put my head down and told myself to suck it up.

"What are you doing here, kit?" A she-cat asked. It was the same cat that hauled me to the medicine den before my psycho rampage.

"I don't know. But I do know that I'm hungry," I stated sadly.

"Well, I'm Nightmoon, and I'm a queen. You can have some of my milk, and then I can show you the other kits."

"Okay." I stumbled after her, and had some of her warm, succulent milk. When I was done, she introduced me to some of the other kits.

"Hey! I'm Sprucekit! This is Dirtkit and Mintkit!" Sprucekit squeaked.

"I'm Whitekit," I explained quietly. I hoped these kits would be nice.

"Cool name. Wanna play Mossball with us? With you the teams will _finally _be fair!"

"Moss-what?" I questioned dumbly.

"Oh," Mintkit said.

"Looks like we have a lot to teach you!" Dirtkit quipped.

We all laughed until we went off to play.

**Tanglestar's P.O.V.**

I paced in front of Blacksky. It had been two days since Whitekit disappeared. Badgernose seemed so devastated, but I knew she did something to her. Blacksky really took the toll though. He was sleeping _right next _to her.

"I guarantee you Treeclan has her," Blacksky explained sorrowfully.

"Maybe. I sent out search parties all over our territory, and no luck," I told him.

"Then all we can do is wait."

**Whitekit's P.O.V.**

**Also**

***ONE MOON LATER***

Whitekit got up and stretched. A moon had passed, and no pain passed her flank. She almost squealed in excitement, but she stopped herself and ran into Junglestar's den.

"Junglestar!" I squeaked.

"What Whitekit?" she asked a little impatiently.

"My wound is healed! I can go back home!"

"Oh." she frowned. "About that… Whitekit, I can't let you go home. You just know too much."

"What? You promised…" I felt tears go down my cheek with anger so I ran out to Nightmoon.

***5 MOONS LATER***

"Whitekit, please come up here. Whitekit, from this moment you will be known as Whitepaw, and your mentor will be Jaygleam," Junglestar announced as I touched noses with Jaygleam.

"SPRUCEPAW! DIRTPAW! MINTPAW! WHITEPAW! SPRUCEPAW! DIRTPAW! MINTPAW! WHITEPAW!" the clan shouted below. It was hard to stay in Treeclan, but I thought that maybe this was my destiny.

***ONE DAY LATER***

"Whitepaw, you're coming on a patrol with Patchfog, Mintpaw, Brookclaw and me," Jaygleam said.

"What kind of patrol?"

"Along the Lightningclan border."

"Okay."

We all walked together towards the border, and I saw another patrol.

"Mouse-brained Lightningclan cats," Brookclaw muttered.

I saw a she-cat leading the patrol. A certain she-cat. I ran as fast as my small legs could towards her.

"Whitepaw! They aren't crossing the border, we don't need to start a fight!" Jaygleam said. He must've forgotten that I was from Lightningclan.

"TANGLESTAR!" I exclaimed. She looked confused for a second, then shouted my name.

"WHITEKIT!"

Our reunion was wonderful. I barreled into her, and we both smiled and laughed, until Jaygleam coughed. We looked at him, and I suddenly felt very small again.

"Hello, Tanglestar," Jaygleam said coldly.

"Jaygleam. You're always welcome to come back. I don't even know why you left in the first place," Tanglestar said, sorrow in her eyes.

"Treeclan is my home now. And if you don't mind, Whitepaw will be coming with us. She had a choice of leaving, but she didn't."

"Well Jaygleam, actually-" he gave me a mean look, fire flaring in his eyes.

"Jaygleam, let her speak," Tanglestar hissed. She stood up for me, again.

"She doesn't need to speak, she already had a choice!"

The two cats snarled at eachother, Tanglestar's love blown away. Swipes were thrown, and they were both bleeding. I saw Mintpaw give me a weird look.

"STOP IT!" I shouted at them, tears down my cheek. They looked at me, and stopped. I was what they wanted.

"Whitepaw, just go with who you want to go with," Tanglestar soothed. But that didn't help at all. Choose? That was impossible!

"I-I don't k-know!" I sniffed.

"Maybe you'll come with me?" a cat slithered out, her allies crowding us.

"Shine," Tanglestar and Jaygleam said at the same time.

"What a warm welcome!" she cackled evilly. "Now little kit, wouldn't you like to come with us?" she unsheathed one of her claws and ripped my ear. I tried to run but was bounced off by one of Shine's cats. By now Mintpaw whimpered like crazy. I tried to act strong though.

"Do I have a choice?" I questioned.

"Choice! What a silly kit. The answer is no. You _are_ coming with us,"

It all happened so fast. One of them grabbed me and ran with Shine as I wiggled as hard as I possibly could. No luck.

"HELLP!" I screamed, hoping someone would come for me. But nothing happened. The cats ran for a while, until they stopped suddenly and tossed me to the ground. I winced.

"Okay kit, what's your name," Shine asked meanly.

"W-whitepaw."

"Too soft. Hmm, your name will be-" Shine stopped to think. "Solomon."

Cats murmured at the name. They seemed to like it.

"Solomon. Why don't you go catch some food? Some of us are awfully hungry. And don't even try to run. We're always watching."

I stood there dumbly. I didn't know how to hunt! Jaygleam went over it with me, but not enough.

"GO!" She barked.

I ran into the forest. I knew that my first step was to see if there was any prey, so I smelled the air. I smelled a faint scent of squirrel, so I followed it. Sure enough, a squirrel was nibbling at an acorn. In leaf-bare too. How lucky! I stalked it, and jumped, but the squirrel was already running. I heard a laugh. Looks like Shine wasn't kidding.

***3 HOURS LATER***

I walked back glumly. I had caught nothing, and Shine was sure to be mad at me.

"I caught nothing," I mumbled to Shine, ready for punishment.

"Oh, well that's alright. We all have tough days."

No scolding. Maybe Shine wasn't as mean as I thought she was? I was too hungry to care right then, since I hadn't eaten since the night before. As I was grabbing a mouse, I was shoved crudely to the side.

"No food for you. You fed no one, just wasted your time Solomon," Shine hissed at me.

A few cats snickered at me as I walked to a dirt patch and laid down. A cat about my age came to me.

"Hey, Solomon. I want to escape just like you. It's cruel here, and I know it. Let's go to the forest. We can escape there," he said.

I nodded and followed him. I had actually found a friend! We were about to the edge of the forest, and the cat ran back. I looked at him confused. Oh well. I wasn't gonna wait for him. I started padding out of the forest. I was going out of this death hole to my home, wherever I was gonna go. I smelled the fresh air, until someone tackled me.

"Thought you were gonna escape, huh?" Shine hissed at me, with my escapee looking at me, an evil smile on his face.

Looks like I'm gonna be here for a while.

**How'd you like it? Again, my fingers flew across the keyboard :P**

**I need a little bit of help on ideas next chapter, so if you guys have any, tell me! I don't even know how Solomon/Whitepaw will escape! I'm on spring break (just telling yah) so I will post chapters more than if I am in school. So after 11 days, the chapters may not be the most efficient. One more thing:**

**I'm probably gonna open a poll to see who you want Whitepaw**

**To go back to if/when she escapes,**

**Treeclan or Lightningclan.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**-Tangle**


	3. Returning

**Hey peeps!**

**Thank you for all the wonderful ideas and reviews. It makes ideas come so much better, and it helps see different points of view! I have the poll up, so go ahead and vote!**

**RECAP: When Whitekit's wound heals, she goes to Junglestar to tell her she can go back home. Junglestar doesn't let her so Whitekit spends her kithood in Treeclan with the other kits. When Whitepaw gets Jaygleam as a mentor they go on a patrol where they find Tanglestar leading a patrol. Jay and Tangle fight a little but Whitepaw doesn't know who to go to. Then Shine and her rogue group comes and captures her, while Shine renames her Solomon. Now Whitepaw/Solomon finds a 'friend' who gets her in trouble for trying to escape.**

Shine pushes me cruelly back to camp, while I whimpered.

"Cats! I have an announcement!" Shine hollered. All of the cats instantly came to Shine.

"Solomon here, tried to escape! And we know what we do with cats that try to escape. We _hurt _them!" Shine called.

**(Okay, I feel VERY ruthless here. Like seriously, what was I thinking?!)**

"Fang! Get over here. Hold her down."

I was shoved down and held by Fang. I closed my eyes and started crying silently. I felt my ear being ripped off, then nothing. I opened one eye.

Shine was looking at me, her eyes in fear. Fang left his grip, and everyone looked at me. I stood up. What was so scary? I looked at my paws. They were black. And my fur was red. That's something different.

Then I got it. I was Solomon. Not Whitepaw. Whitepaw was too nice. Solomon.

"What?" I said. My voice was different. It felt older, mature, and wise. No. I was _Whitepaw. _I looked at my paws. White. Hmm. I was Solomon? Or Whitepaw? Maybe Solomon was good for now, until I escape. My paws were black again. One thing was the same though. My ear was ripped off.

"DEMON!" someone shrieked.

"Wow. I'm just Solomon, who you wanted me to be," I said. This would be fun…

Shine looked at me. I stood tall above her. Everyone ran away, while Shine just stood, frozen in fear. I felt kinda bad. I am _Whitepaw_ I told myself, and I shrunk.

"Shine. I didn't know I could do this. I'm a little freaked out. But you _don't _touch me if I don't hurt you," I told her. She just nodded.

I opened my eyes. I was lying in the dirt patch. I looked at my paws. White. I was _Solomon_, I told myself. Paws are still white. Great. It was all a dream. I felt my ear. Ripped, not torn off. At least I didn't get in trouble for trying to escape.

I yawned and saw Shine quietly walk into the dark night, looking behind her, worriedly. I stood up and started stalking her. Why would the leader be scared?

"Scar?" she whispered.

"Shine," A giant cat walked out from the shadows, smiling with bloody teeth.

"How yah doing?"

Something clicked in Shine's eyes.

"I will _kill _you!" Shine hissed, jumping at Scar. Scar put his giant paw on her, pushing her down to the ground gently. Shine squirmed for a while, then her eyes clicked back to normal.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" she asked. "Yeah," Scar answered. "What about that new kit you brought in?"

"I feel she can give me a sense of security. Even though she is scared of me, she will help me get through this, thing."

"Better than having her hunt. Awful hunter. Laughable even."

"Well she is a kit…"

I had heard enough. I walked back to my little dirt patch, but I stepped on a dead leaf.

"Who's there?!" Scar called. I felt I would be caught anyway this went, so I crawled to Shine and Scar, ears flattened.

"Whitepaw…" Shine breathed. She didn't call me Solomon! That was a step up.

"How much did you hear?" Scar his deep voice almost to a stutter.

"Everything," I whispered.

"Oh," Shine said.

"Sorry,"

"Ah, don't worry about it. You would have found out anyways."

"How will I help you?" I said. Shine smiled. We had a long way to go, especially for me, with our relationship. But I didn't plan to escape, yet.

***Three Moons Later***

I sat with Shine. It had been a long time since I had been with the clans, but today was different. Shine told me that I could leave, to the clans. We had grown very close together, but this was not my home. The only thing that I wasn't sure was which clan to go to. I had made my choice though.

"I know your choice is a good one, Whitepaw. You have helped me so much through the three moons. You may not have fit perfectly with us, but you have a true courageous heart," Shine told me, her eyes watering. I had grown up with her, then we go our separate parts.

"I love you Shine."

"You too, Whitepaw."

I ran out of the forest. I turned to the field, to my birth clan. Treeclan had been so welcome to me, but I had unfinished business in Lightningclan. I sprinted my heart out, for this was the run of my life. At last, I smelt the cat scent. This was it. The first cat that saw me was Leopard…paw now. Her eyes were wide at me. She ran into a den, and a lot of cats came out. Looks like my story really came around. Tanglestar came out to find out what all the excitement was.

"What happened to you?" Leopardpaw asked, the first one to speak.

"I…" I couldn't find the words. I must've looked so odd. I grew a whole lot too, my paws bloody from battle practice, and my pelt stained red in spots.

"What did Shine _do _to you?" Branchpaw queried, his jaw wide.

"Shine isn't that bad…" I started. Cats started snickering.

"Don't stand up to her!" one said. Everyone was talking now.

"ENOUGH!" Tanglestar shouted. "We are going to the gathering. Whitepaw will be coming with, as well as everyone else who was chosen."

Cat who were going to the gathering started grouping up. I stood up and walked towards Blacksky. I didn't really quite get to know Lightningclan before I was tricked, so I suppose this was my only option. We all walked to a crooked tree, the perfect space for the two leaders.

Treeclan was already there, and started jogging towards their Lightningclan friends. I thought I saw Sprucepaw, so I ran over to him.

"Hey Sprucepaw," I whispered in his ear as he was talking to one of his friends.

He turned around, confused. Then he got it, as I smiled at him. Oops, my teeth were probably bloody. Oh well.

"Whitepaw!" He shouted loudly. All the cats stopped and looked at Sprucepaw and me.

"Hi," I said sheepishly. I looked around for a while, then found who I was looking for. Jaygleam stood, giving me a proud smile.

"Attention, Treeclan and Lightningclan cats. If it is okay with Junglestar, after we make our announcements, I would like to invite Whitepaw up here to explain her journey," Tanglestar announced. Junglestar nodded at her.

"Lightningclan is doing well. Plenty of prey has been caught at the end of leaf-bare."

"Treeclan is also doing very well. The squirrels have been hopping back into the trees, so this season will do us well."

The cats started murmuring again. It was my time to hop up, and I was nervous. The leaders nodded at me, and Sprucepaw shoved me softly. I walked up, and started climbing the tree.

I was surprised at my natural ability to climb trees. I thought that was a Treeclan skill, not a Lightningclan one…

I sat next to Junglestar, and let my story pour out.

From Badgernose tricking me into going into Treeclan (She was quite embarrassed, to my delight). To Shine becoming a torturous villain, to a good friend. I even told them about my dream, where they laughed at a little bit at, but all in good humor. When I finished, I jumped down and smiled. It had been easier than I thought to express my story.

We all walked back to camp, but before I could go get moss to make a den, Tanglestar hopped on the Strike-Tree.

"My cats, I know it is late, but I have a very important announcement, long overdue. Whitepaw, please come up here," Tanglestar hollered to the sleepy clan.

I walked up, a little surprised. What was so important about me?

"Pantherstreak. It has been a while. I would like you to mentor Whitepaw."

I walked over to touch noses with him. It was kinda awkward. I left him to get some spare moss from Blacksky's den for mine. I didn't talk to him at all.

I choose my den spot next to some older apprentices. I finally laid down, and fell into a deep sleep…

"Wake up!" Leopardpaw whispered loudly in my ear.

"Why?" I yawned.

"Hunting with our mentors, just me and you."

"Fine…" I got up and stretched, walking with Leopardpaw. When I was with Shine, we never got up this early.

All four of us started walking into the moor. I saw a rabbit.

"I'll get this one," I whispered to them. I started stalking slowly. The rabbit saw me and started running away. I sprinted after it, but I was clumsy, and not very fast. The rabbit easily outran me.

"Better luck next time," Pantherstreak told me, disappointment in his mew.

I decided to walk over to the bushes. I smelt a mouse, so I started stalking, and leaped onto it, and cracked its neck. I was proud of myself. I went to show it to the mentors and Leopardpaw. Leopardpaw was the first to speak.

"We don't eat mice!" She burst out.

"Well, why not?! It's food!" I told her.

"Whitepaw, we just don't. We have the moor to hunt rabbits," Pantherstreak explained.

"Oh."

"Hey, why don't we do battle practice instead?" Silverglimmer asked, whose name I recently learned.

We all headed over to the training area, where older apprentices were learning.

"Let's watch for a minute, to see what moves they're working on," Silverglimmer told us.

I watched the apprentices. I was so bored. They were working on moves I had learned moons ago! I held my tongue until they were done. Leopardpaw and I walked in.

"Remember, claws sheathed!" Pantherstreak hollered.

Oh. Right. Friendly fight practices happened here.

"You're going down," Leopardpaw told me. I smiled. She didn't know how wrong she was.

Leopardpaw attacked quickly. I dodged and leaped over her. Leopardpaw dodged as I landing on the side of her. From then I slammed into her flank, holding her down with one paw. She went limp, but I held on.

"Who's going down?" I asked her innocently. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well done Whitepaw!" Pantherstreak praised me. I saw the older apprentices who had stuck around looking at me with wide eyes.

I was getting my place back in Lightningclan.

**As we wrap it up, I felt good about myself :P.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Do you guys think I should write in first person (what I've been writing in), second person (example: You walk up the tree. It felt nice to have wind blow through your whiskers), or third person (example: "Wow, the wind flew through my whiskers!" Whitepaw said. She felt so good.)? I'm not sure which one to do!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**-Tangle**


	4. My Destiny? I Don't Know Anymore

**Hey peeps! All the kind reviews were great! Happy April Fools day! I have been super jumpy. But I pulled a wicked prank on my older bro. I sprayed cooking spray on his toilet seat. Going #2 won't be so fun for him :)! I hope you got inspired! I also am gonna put a little thing extra special at the end of the chappie, so stay tuned!**

** RECAP: Whitepaw is friends with Shine, then Shine lets her leave. Whitepaw chooses to go to Lightningclan, where she proves her awesome battle moves, and her rotten hunting skills with rabbits.**

I yawned. I was on the dawn patrol with Pantherstreak, Glowpaw, Stripedlegs, and me. Snow was falling in the dawn sky. It was so beautiful. It didn't matter that it was almost green-leaf. A late leaf-bare would be wonderful.

Glowpaw and I ran together, side by side. I had become good friends with him. No one ever really bothered me anymore. I was just, there. It made me so happy.

"Don't you love the snow?" Glowpaw asked me.

"Who doesn't!?"

We went to set the borders, and when I looked into the forest, I saw a pair of bright blue eyes, winking at me. Looks like my legend was set with Shine.

"Pantherstreak? Could I and Glowpaw hunt together for a little bit?" I asked.

"Sure Whitepaw."

Glowpaw and I ran into the moor.

"Glowpaw," I looked into his eyes seriously. "Teach me how to hunt. Everyone knows I'm horrible at it."

"Sure. That's what friends are for!"

We spent a little time working on my physique with running. Racing, stretching, and playing around. Then we went over the technique. That made me really understand the whole hunting situation more. You had to chase, not stalk. The sun rose, and I saw a rabbit. My true test was given to me. I started sprinting towards it silently. It saw me and ran, but it stood no chance against me. BAM! I snapped its neck, and Glowpaw smiled at me.

"Watch out for Whitepaw, the new and dangerous star hunter, with wicked battle moves," Glowpaw joked.

"My first victim will be you!" I jumped on Glowpaw as he laughed.

I heard a giggle coming from a bush. Glowpaw heard it too.

"Lilacpaw!" Glowpaw moaned. How embarrassing for Glowpaw. His sister spying on him. If Leopardpaw watched me, I would die of embarrassment.

"Why so serious Glowpaw? Ignore her. She can't do anything you can't handle," I told him.

Then Leopardpaw walked out. Oh no. Remember what I said about dying of embarrassment? I ran back to camp, with Glowpaw coming after me. Leopardpaw gets gossip going on fast. I can't believe she would even do that.

I forgot about my rabbit, but so what? This was so stupid that I was even running away. I just couldn't believe it.

Glowpaw was right behind me as I ran in the apprentices den.

"So much for blending in. Leopardpaw brings gossip faster than Tanglestar can run," I muttered.

"Too bad!" Glowpaw shouted at me. I looked at him, surprised. "Leopardpaw nothing! Take note of your own advice. She can't bother you anyways! You can live through it Whitepaw, I know you can."

"Really? You think that?" I looked at him, standing. Glowpaw nodded. I walked out. Leopardpaw was going to tell Branchpaw about me.

I ran to get my rabbit. Some little down wouldn't ruin my day. I put my rabbit in the prey pile, Stripedlegs nodding at me approvingly.

"Looks like you finally got it Whitepaw. I'm so proud of you," he said.

"I practiced really hard. I really wanted to earn this," I expressed to him. By now some of the younger warriors and apprentices were snickering at me and Glowpaw.

"Too bad for you guys. This doesn't affect me whatsoever. Laugh all you want," I called to them. That shut them up.

"Whitepaw. Battle training with Lilacpaw now," Pantherstreak startled me a bit. I was moved up to train with Lilacpaw since she was pretty good at battle moves for her level, so it would be a good match. You could say I was in advanced battle practice. We walked to the training area.

"We're gonna start free move. So go ahead," Cherrystem told us.

While we were rounding up on each other, Whiskerpaw ran in, his eyes racing.

"Battle, border, help!" He breathed and ran away. We looked at our mentors, and they nodded. This was what we were supposed to do. We were warriors.

Running, we caught up to the border and got into action. I took on a younger warrior. He smiled like it would be easy. Surprise surprise.

He lunged and I dodged, swiping down his spine. That was a hard spot. He howled. I suddenly was weighed down, and I crumpled. I felt blood come from my cheek. It was… Sprucepaw. I was surprised, but he kept swiping at me. Oh no. He didn't want me to come at him.

I let out a battle cry that shocked him, and I threw him off me. I towered over him. Scratch. Bleed. I gave him no mercy until he limped away. I gave him a fight he was guaranteed to lose.

Lilacpaw was fighting a bigger warrior, slowly losing. I jumped on his back, swiping and hitting hard on him as I slipped off. We teamed up on him. He was done.

"Yeah! Run!" Lilacpaw shouted after him. I loved it when she got pumped up.

"Treeclan! Retreat!" I heard Junglestar yell. She even looked at me. I stared right back, eyes narrowed. I didn't even feel bad.

My cheek bleed, but I walked to camp proud. Old memories were gone. This was my destiny. A brave warrior. Leader? That wouldn't be bad. Blacksky was waiting, herbs ready. No one was too bad. My cheek was probably the worst. The scars would be there for a while.

"I bet you fought well, Whitepaw," Blacksky said while putting herbs on my cheek. It burned, but not too bad.

I walked away after my ointment was put on.

"Lightningclan! I have an announcement!" Tanglestar shouted from the strike-tree.

"Two cats proved that they are true warriors of Lightningclan. Glowpaw, Lilacpaw, come up here please."

They walked up, surprised.

"Lilacpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Lilacleaf. You were brave in the battle, fighting off cats, even a full grown warrior."

"Glowpaw. From this moment on, you will be known as Glowpath. You light up the clan with your bravery and kindness."

"LILACLEAF! GLOWPATH! LILACLEAF! GLOWPATH!" the clan shouted, me along with them.

When the shouting died down, I went to congratulate the siblings.

"Great job guys." I applauded them.

"I can't believe Tanglestar told them about the warrior we fought! That was a little embarrassing, plus, we made him run off together!" Lilacleaf said.

"I'm sure you'll be a warrior soon, Whitepaw. I bet your name will be Whiteshimmer!" Glowpath told me happily. I smiled and walked off, letting them be by themselves. I saw Blacksky and Tanglestar talking. I couldn't help but overhear.

"It went like this: Something is more. White and bright, it always had shined, brightening. A darkness challenges, and the brightness burns out while the dark shines. A glow needs to turn the bright back on."

"Obviously about Whitepaw and Glowpath Blacksky. But what evil?"

"Couldn't you get that part? It's Shine."

**Okay. I listened to music while I wrote, and I put some hints of the songs I was listening to.**

**She can't bother you anyways (or: the cold never bothered me anyways): Let It Go, Idina Menzel.**

**So what: So What, P!nk**

**Why so serious?: Raise Your Glass, P!nk**

**Also, Disclaimer: I don't own warriors (sadly). The Erin Hunter's do, so yeah.**

**Now, on with the April Fools Special (not realistic, but wutev)**

I took the black sharpie. My ninja suit was on, for special effects. Revenge was sweeter than sugar. Leopardpaw was fast asleep. Perfect. I drew a mustache and took some saran wrap and wrapped her up in it. Still asleep.

***MORNING***

"Why, can't, I, get, up!?"

"Let me give you an explanation. YOU GOT PRANKED BY DA MASTAH, SO DEAL WITH IT!"

I left her there to rot.

***100 YEARS LATER***

"Wow! Supercalifragilisticespialidociuspaw! That's a wicked cool story of the cat in saran wrap!"

"It's true too."

"No way! Don't try to fool me!"

Now, allow me to explain.

"W-what? Who's that?"

I'm the narrator.

"Oh, hey." Supercalifragilisticespialidociuspaw said.

"Who are you talking to?" Lolpaw asked.

"SHUT UP! LISTEN!"

Okay-

"I HEAR IT NOW!" Lolpaw screamed.

Good, now, the story is true. If you look at the text *Shows text* the prank master did it, and the prank master is White-… Whitepaw. We don't want any spoilers on the warrior name, do we?

"No."

Okay. I'm bored. I'll go get some diet coke for us to share.

**And, SCENE!**

**QUESTION TIME: Have you seen Frozen? And if you have, what's your favorite song in it?**

**MY ANSWER: Yes, and Let It Go.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**-Tangle**


	5. Lies and Spies

**Hello Peeps! I am EXTREMELY tired for some reason. Of course not because I go to bed at 11:00 (Reading) then wake up at 9:00… better yet, my older brothers' friend is coming over for a sleepover… yay. And I'm going the Waterpark of America tomorrow with my friend. (UPDATE: It's canceled. Sold out… so this Sunday!)**

**RECAP: Whitepaw befriends Glowpaw, then gets totally embarrassed when Leopardpaw spies on them and shares the gossip. Whitepaw Lilacpaw start to practice battle moves, then they go to a battle, blah blah. Then Lilacpaw and Glowpaw get their warrior names, Glowpath and Lilacleaf. Den da whole prophecy thing.**

**Sorry guys if this isn't the best chapter guys! But a couple of u said I rush it a little bit, so I'm really trying to work on that!**

I looked at the moon. This was the perfect opportunity to tell the prophecy to Glowpath.

I shoved him up, glad his den was by the entrance.

"W-what?" he yawned.

I recited the prophecy. "Something is more. White and bright, it always had shined, brightening. A darkness challenges and the brightness burns out. Dark shines. A glow needs to make white bright."

"This must be all a stupid dream. You aren't real, weird cat."

I growled as he stumbled back to his den. He thought this was all a dream? I ran up and scratched a little bit of his flank with one of my claws.

"Ow!" he yelped a little.

"It's not a _dream _Glowpath. It's Whitepaw here. Now snap back into reality."

I walked away and let him think about that. I held my breath, and looked in the apprentice den. I silently crept into my nest and slept.

It was close to dawn when I woke. I walked out of my den, restless. Might as well stretch a little. I probably would ask to go on the dawn patrol.

I groomed myself first, then saw… Leopardpaw coming through the camp entrance. I stopped mid-lick, eyes wide.

"Oh… well." She started lamely.

"What are you doing…"

"Night hunt!" she interrupted me, like I would find out about something.

She started running past me worriedly. Too bad. I already smelt the Sprucepaw on her. I told myself I would keep it a secret with me for now. For now…

I was woken up with a shake by Pantherstreak.

"Hunting patrol."

"Okay," I yawned. I was still by the fresh kill pile. I decided to put the memories from that night back in my head. I had duties to carry.

We walked to the moor, then split apart. We weren't the "hunting group" type of clan. I squinted my eyes, looking for rabbits. I didn't spot any, so I went to the nearest rabbit hole, and snuck in it. A rabbit sat there. It started running, but I swiftly killed it, and gave thanks to Starclan for it.

I dragged the big fat rabbit out of the hole, glad to get out. I was small, but not rabbit small. Things were great in green-leaf. The warm breeze was soothing to me, the only one that was. Cold breezes just weren't my thing.

"Nice catch," I heard a voice behind me. I looked, and jumped in surprise. It was Soulsimmer.

"I assume you want Blacksky?" I asked him, little emotion in my voice.

"Yeah, if you could bring me to him," he said, a little bit hurt. We had some history. None that I clung on to though.

I escorted him to camp, dropped my rabbit in the fresh kill pile, and went to get Blacksky.

"What's up, Whitepaw?"

"Soulsimmer wants you apparently."

"Okay, tell him to come in."

I went over to tell him, then started walking out of camp, than stopped. I felt a pair of eyes on my back. I turned, and looked straight at Soulsimmer, who had poked his head out of the den, looking me. Quickly, I turned around and ran off.

"Where were you Whitepaw? You're supposed to be hunting!" Pantherstreak queried me, a little ticked off.

"Soulsimmer came for something, so I led him to camp."

"Oh. Did you catch anything?"

"I caught a rabbit from a rabbit hole. I dropped it off already."

Our conversation was short and quick. We walked our ways, and both went hunting for the remaining time. When it was almost sun-high, I found a rabbit by the border, and I started chasing it. All of a sudden, a figure came and bit the rabbits neck.

"Hey! That's Lightningclan food, rabbit-brain!" I shouted at him.

"Too bad!" He shouted back. I chased him a little bit as he ran past our border. I quickly tackled him.

"Follow the code," I snarled. "That rabbit is rightfully _mine_!"

"It was on Treeclan territory first! That's always how it's been."

"No it hasn't! And, look here, who's crossing the border!?"

"I'm sorry, but I can handle my apprentice now."

I let go and saw Jaygleam standing on the border. My eyes narrowed naturally at the Treeclan warrior.

"Sorry Jaygleam," An older apprentice I could tell, said. So familiar…

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Sharppaw," He answered snobbily.

I finally got it. "You're the cat that attacked me when I was… taken into Treeclan!" I remembered.

"Oh… um, yes?"

"We're leaving," Jaygleam snarled. Sharppaw started running away. With my rabbit.

I started to call for my rabbit, then stopped. I would tell Pantherstreak. He would tell me what to do about it.

Before I started running over the moor to Pantherstreak, a realization hit me. Jaygleam and I were pretty good friends. We both threw that away. Was that good? I didn't know.

I tried to clear my mind and started running, finding and chasing it, right into Pantherstreak's paws. He swiftly killed it.

"That's a good technique," I thought aloud.

"Definitely."

I decided to break the story to him. He nodded at me and we ran back together. I obviously fell behind a little bit, but I was getting a little better at speed.

Stripedlegs looked at us. He knew we had something to tell him.

"What's wrong?"

"It looks like Treeclan is getting the wrong message about prey that comes into our territory, that's what," Pantherstreak said.

"It's obvious they've done it before. I thought the rabbit scent on our border was from us!" I put in.

"That makes so much sense," Stripedlegs breathed. He went to go tell Tanglestar. Stripedlegs wasn't that big, he was strong, loyal, and wise. That was why Tanglestar picked him as a deputy.

"Whitepaw, you can go and give some fresh kill to the elders, then grab something for yourself. You've earned it," Pantherstreak told me.

I went to grab a couple rabbits and went to the elders den.

"Hello Violetstorm, Robinflight, and Rockshine. How are you all doing today?" I asked them politely. I got the trick when it came to elders.

"Oh fine, thank you," Violetstorm answered.

"I like you Whitepaw. For spending a couple moons with rogues, you sure are sweet," Robinflight commented. I ducked my head.

"Is that rabbit I smell?" Rockshine suddenly spoke.

"Yup. I brought a couple rabbits for yah," I said, putting down two plump rabbits, keeping the third for myself. I was about to leave, when Robinflight asked me something.

"Hey, Whitepaw. Want to come eat with us?"

"Sure!" I answered. Eating with the elders was a privilege.

I sat down with them, laying my rabbit out.

"Want to share Violetstorm?" I asked, moving my rabbit towards her.

She purred for an answer, and we all shared our rabbits enjoyably.

"LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THERE OWN PREY GATHER AROUND THE STRIKE-TREE FOR A MEETING!" Tanglestar shouted once.

The elders grumbled as we took our rabbits over to the strike-tree to eat there. I knew what this was about.

"I gathered you here to tell you border patrols will be stepped up with extreme precautions. Treeclan has been hunting in our territory!" Tanglestar informed us. Cats started murmuring. One even shouted.

"How do we know?!"

"Have you noticed the reek of rabbit by the border? Plus, Whitepaw found an apprentice kill a rabbit she was taking for her own!"

"Why don't we attack?"

"QUIET!" I screamed. All eyes came on me. We all heard the scritch scratch of cat claws.

I ran through the brambles, finding two warriors. Some cats followed me, and soon we crowded them. I hissed, my hair rising and my back bending. One winced.

"Take 'em in," I said. No one cared an apprentice was giving orders. They pushed them in camp.

"Spies!" Firestreak hissed.

"What should we do with them?" Icewing asked.

"Kill 'em!"

"Keep them prisoners!"

"ENOUGH!" Tanglestar shouted at us. Tanglestar slinked **(it's what one of my cats does. So cute, my little warrior)** over to the two warriors.

"What's your business here," Tanglestar snarled. If looks could kill, they'd be long gone.

"Umm, spies…" he gulped, cowering.

"CALLED IT!" Firestreak hollered at an inappropriate time. He pretended like he didn't say anything.

"Names." That wasn't a question. That was an order. Tanglestar barely _ever _talked like that.

"Flintslither."

"Snakeheart."

"See why they would go together," Firestreak whispered to me.

"No kidding," I whispered back.

Nothing more was said. Tanglestar ordered Firestreak and me to guard them. We weren't really paired up together. But we were the first cats she saw, so whatever. We were the troubling pair. Pulling jokes and stuff.

"Alright Snakey and Flints, let's go," Firestreak said, pushing them into a shallow empty hole. I couldn't help but snicker a little at the names.

"So, I'm guessing we're doing it through the night?" Firestreak asked me.

"This is gonna be a long night, so you better not pull any tricks Flints," I said.

**Ended with a laugh? Hope it did. I like it when I make people smile. I hadn't imagined Firestreak as a funny character, but yah know, why not?**

** Sorry I took so long. A lot of things going on, so yeah. Things.**

** I'm thinking about doing a contest. I need help finding questions. Got any? Tell me! Here are the prizes:**

**#1: Naming new clan name, personality of clan, leader and 3 warriors.**

**#2: Naming deputy and 4 warriors.**

**#3: Naming medicine cat and 4 warriors.**

**So yeah! I hope I get a good question in my brain!**

** PEACE OUT!**

**-Tangle**


	6. A Shining New Start

**Hey peeps. I'm kinda out of it today. Tired and stuff like dat. But I have to say when I read all those kind reviews, I just felt… Bubbly! Anyone feel like that? I can't say I don't…**

**RECAP: Whitepaw blah blah, tells Glowpath prophecy. Sees (well, smells) Leopardpaw with Sprucepaw. Spies come in and stuff, so they totally went DOWN (in the bottomless pit :P) So now Whitepaw and Firestreak have to watch the spies.**

**ENJOY AND STUFF!**

I shoved Firestreak as he was about to fall asleep. I knew it felt like we had both taken thousands of poppy seeds.

"No fair," I whispered to Firestreak. "It's like we're getting the punishment. At least they get to _sleep_!"

"I know right!?" Firestreak mewed sleepily.

We sat. And sat. And sat some more. No comments were said. Finally, we both saw a crack of dawn, and the dawn patrol yawned and stretched as they all padded out. Not even a second had passed, and one of them yelled.

"ATTACK!"

Firestreak and I jumped. Snakeheart and Flintslither still slept. Whatever. We ran over to gather warriors from the warrior den. All of them had their eyes open, trying to get back to sleep.

"WAKE UP! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT! NOT A DRILL!" Firestreak screamed in their ears. They jumped up, not happy at all. As we were satisfied, we ran to the chaos.

The sight was bad. Very bad. Torturous bad. Shine and her group bad, because that was what it was. Blood stained pelts, vicious teeth. One ran to the medicine den. I ran after him. Blacksky didn't know how to fight!

"BLACKSKY!" I screamed and shouted as loud as I could, hoping he could hear me. But when I went to his den, it was a different story. A mangled body stood in front of Fang, as I saw. He looked surprised when he saw me.

It was a blur. My attacks came viciously. He didn't know what to do. I bit his tail first, then I couldn't remember what was happening. The only other thing though. Fang running in fear blood dripping everywhere.

I had no time to mourn for Blacksky then. It was revenge. I went out of the den. I found the closest enemy, and sent him flying out of here. I wanted a real fight this time. Tanglestar was battling. Battling hard, but losing. Losing to Shine. She wasn't my friend anymore. I wouldn't forgive anyone…

I went barreling in, knocking Shine on the ground with my head. She was crazy. This was a real right alright. We took too long. Most of the others had been sent running off. No one even came in to help us. This must've looked cool from a view, but I was scared to death.

When I thought I could get her, when she yowled a little from my swipe to her stomach, I took my paw out, going in to her head. She bit my paw and twisted it, hard. It stuck there too. I yowled as she pinned me down. I tried to kick around, but she held me tight. As she went in, to take my life, she, herself yowled. She went running, away. At my paws, Flintslither stood.

I didn't say anything. I stood up, and looked at my paw. It was twisted alright. I hobbled over, straight to the medicine den. I pushed him with my nose. The clan gasped. I moved him by the Strike-tree.

Stripedlegs and Tanglestar took it the worst. Brother and son was what Blacksky meant to them. We all sat with him for a long time. Through the bleeding and suffering. Blacksky was a cool, easy-going cat. What had he done to deserve this?

"I have something to discuss," Tanglestar said. There was no need to shout. We all looked up at her as she jumped on the broken tree.

"Whitepaw, come up here," Tanglestar told me. Was this a warrior ceremony? I only had almost four moons of training…

I jumped up, only to put pressure on my paw. I winced, trying to have it not show. I pushed the tears back.

"Whitepaw, you have shown us that you are more than an apprentice. You are a _true warrior_," Those words meant a lot. "So, I name you Whiteshine, in memory of this battle. True bravery and loyalty was shown, more than I could ask."

"Whiteshine! Whiteshine! Whiteshine!" The clan half-shouted. I jumped down (It was painful alright.) and Tanglestar made another announcement.

"I need two warriors well enough to get Treeclan. We need help. None of know really anything about herbs,"

I volunteered instantly, and everyone exchanged looks, but no one said otherwise.

"I will go too," Stripedlegs walked to my side. He had scratches all over. But he was strong. We set off, not saying a word. My father didn't congratulate me. I didn't care.

Across the border. It was a little ways till we found a patrol.

"What are you doing-" Dirtpaw started. But he stopped as he saw our wounds. Even gagged at my paw.

"Bring us to your camp," Stripedlegs growled.

"Why?" A cat asked. He was leading the patrol.

"Bring us to your camp, _now_," I hissed. My claws unsheathed. Yeah. Even though my paw was being stupid, doesn't mean my claws could come out.

"Alright."

More walking. I wished I didn't even volunteer. At last, what seemed like a moon, we got to their camp. I felt uncomfortable. Cats hissed. Soulsimmer looked at us.

Junglestar walked over to see all the commotion.

"What are you doing here," she hissed irritably at us.

Stripedlegs and I exchanged looks. I closed my eyes, and decided to speak.

"Shine came. Blacksky is dead. We need your help. We don't know anywhere else to turn," I said.

"Jaygleam. Sharpstorm. Fernprick. Dirtpaw. Soulsimmer. Get herbs and let's go."

My vision was blurry. I lost a lot of blood and stuff. I started breathing harder and harder, hoping it would just go away, but it wouldn't. Finally, after all my hyperventilating, I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in Lightningclan's medicine den. So many cats were with me. Firestreak. Stripedlegs. Badgernose was sitting by her mate worriedly. Ravenscreech looked traumatized. Rainwhisker was looking at his cut flank that had been covered with cobwebs. Finally, me with the stupid twisted paw, bloody tail, and a flank that feels like fire. It was such a shining- oops… Wrong choice of words.

"So, you've woken up, hmm?" Soulsimmer went over to me, after setting down some herbs. It was a little bit past moonhigh when I craned my neck to look at the sky.

"Wait, I missed my vigil!" I told him, a little bit angry at myself for passing out. Though I kind of was confused at myself for thinking that…

"I don't think you should worry about that now, Whiteshine," Soulsimmer told me, trying to get me to calm down.

"Well what should I do now then?" I was a bit irritated. I hated sitting around doing nothing. I was just a teensy bit impatient…

"That paw is pretty bad. I managed to have it untwist, but I've never seen anything like it. If there was another clan, maybe we could ask, but it's always been two…"

That snapped to me. We needed a third clan. A third opinion. Somewhere, I felt that the other clan was somewhere, close.

**NEW CLAN VIEW!**

I went and called my cats.

"It has been too long in this stupid city! We are moving to the place where it's nice, where it seems like endless forests and moor come across. We will be staying in the pines. Now, let us go!" I shouted.

My cats gave a huge shout to it. We deserve real trees. Not dead ones with no leaves. My cats would finally not be interrupted whatsoever. We would finally be at peace…

**Back to Whiteshine!**

It had been two days since my injury. I finally was able to get out of that cramped den, but it wasn't the same. Barely any pressure could go on my paw. It made me doubt myself, and everything I've done. Maybe I wasn't destined to be a warrior? I went through so much, it's not like I could throw it away and do nothing. I was a true warrior now, right?

**Alliances (Suggested by Nightfeather777)**

LIGHTNINGCLAN

Leader: Tanglestar, big white she-cat with brown spots and blue eyes

Deputy: Stripedlegs, gray white and black striped cat, yellow eyes.

Medicine cat: NONE, but Blacksky previously

Warriors:

Rainwhisker, grey blue tom with blue eyes, Firestreak, blazing red tom, bright blue eyes, Blazeshimmer, APPRENTICE: Leopardpaw white tom with one red spot, green eyes, Ravenscreech, APPRENTICE: Branchpaw Black she-cat with yellow eyes, Silverglimmer, silver and ginger she-cat, blue eyes. Glowpath, yellow tabby tom, yellow eyes, Lilacleaf, silvery bluish she-cat, purply blue eyes, Frostheart, glowing white she-cat with brown eyes APPRENTICE: Ironpaw, Goldenblaze, small yellow she-cat, glow yellow eyes, APPRENTICE: Snagpaw, Badgernose, a white she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes, Whiteshine, all white she-cat with dull green eyes.

Queens:

NONE

Elders:

Robinflight, a red tabby with a white tail, Violetstorm, an all-white she-cat, Rockshine, a dark gray tom with amber eyes

TREECLAN

Leader: Junglestar, brown she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Jaygleam, ice blue tom

Medicine cat: Soulsimmer, milky white small tom

Warriors:

Snakeheart, brown and black she-cat with yellow eyes, Flintslither, a pure black tom with dark green eyes, Nightmoon, sleek black she-cat, Brookclaw, APPRENTICE: Mintpaw, Patchfog, APPRENTICE: Sprucepaw, Fernprick, APPRENTICE: Dirtpaw, Hawkfur, brown she-cat yellow eyes.

Queens: Pineclaw, ginger with amber eyes, expecting Patchfog's kits.

Elders: Sparrowpelt, very old red tom with black tail, once deputy, but retired.

**Alright, I hoped that cleared some things up for you all! Now, the question (DRUM ROLL!)**

**What color are Shine's eyes?**

**Look at the previous chapters for prizes! I hope all you guys enjoyed, and had a fun weekend! I know I did :P**

**-Tangle**


	7. Alone

**I know I know… I have just been so LAZY! But you guys understand lazy, right? Now about the contest. I think I confused one of you. I mentioned in one of the chapters of what Shine's eye color is. It's a little mysterious, and not very clear, but just guess! Go to previous chapters for prizes!**

**ON WITH DA STORY!**

I was so bored. The only time I could ever be up in action was in my dreams. I dreamt of a paradise. My paw was just fine, but no one ever realized enough to listen to me. Lots of cats hated me. Especially the apprentices. I was just fine with that. It seemed like that was my life now.

I don't know what, but someone, in the back of my head, told me to move on and make things happen for myself. You could say I was wise for listening to it, but it made me feel crazy.

"Stripedlegs," I told my father. "Can I be put on a patrol? My paw's just fine."

"Sure. Go and catch up with the border patrol. They just left," he answered.

I smiled and sprinted after them. Leopardpaw, Blazeshimmer, Glowpath, Ravenscreech, and Branchpaw. Great. Only one of them _didn't _hate me.

"Hey. Stripedlegs told me to join you on the border patrol."

"Fine then," Leopardpaw snapped.

"You know, it's not _my _fault Tanglestar made me a warrior. It's not _my _fault I learned battle moves like that. It's not _my _fault Badgernose hates me. _It's not my fault Blacksky's dead." _I hissed at her, and all the cats.

"But you go and make them like you've always been the innocent one. You went with Shine and her group. You went with Treeclan. You're more than a rogue than any cat," she snarled back.

"I didn't go with. I didn't _have a choice!_ I would love to claw Junglestar's face off when she told me I couldn't leave. If I ran away from Shine, I would die, or be tortured. My bloody body would be left in the grass, to rot. I want to _help the clans. _It's not me who's trying to show off!"

Leopardpaw screeched and jumped on me. I snarled back. The other warriors and Branchpaw didn't care. Glowpath stopped and stared. We wrestled, and I easily pinned her down.

"Don't mess with me. You didn't even care to turn around our first day out, when you left with Branchpaw and Snagpaw and Ironpaw. I was already a loner the first day. I'm used to it. You need someone. I will _never _need any sympathy!" tears were streaking down my face, and Leopardpaw rolled from my grasp. I wasn't sad, just, angry.

"Whiteshine…" Glowpath put his tail on my shoulder.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at him, running back to camp. I wished Blacksky was still here. He would know what to do. But I was alone. I didn't need anyone anyways… So why did my heart feel so empty?

When I was in camp, the dirty looks seemed endless. They all thought I was trying to show off. That I was special. If it wasn't for Tanglestar and Stripedlegs, I would never be here. Not that I wanted to be here.

I laid down in my den, the very far-most corner of the warriors den. I closed my eyes, and slept.

Instead of my usual dream of my, well- my dream place, I was in a green moor. In front of me, was Blacksky? I was in Starclan.

"Hello, Whiteshine." He said.

"Don't call me that," I snapped. I hated my name. It reminded me of what cats now hate me for.

"What would you like me to call you?"

Hmmm. "I want to be called White."

"Okay, White. Now, I want to get down to business. You remember that prophecy, right? Well, yeah. It's sorta difficult now. It's changed. So um, yeah. Glowpath isn't gonna be a savior or whatever that makes you shine brighter. Only you can do that. Like you said, you are a loner, in a clan. Only you can make yourself, yourself."

"Whatever. Let 'darkness take over'. Because, I really don't care. No one likes me, and I'm just a burden. Why would I do anything right now?"

"White, I like-"

"I'm leaving!" I called from over my shoulder. I closed my eyes, opened them again, and I was back. Blacksky just wanted to make me feel better. No one truly wants to be with me…

"Whiteshine," Rainwhisker hissed. "Hurry up and get ready for dawn patrol with Tanglestar, Goldenblaze and me."

I stood up in silence, going out the entrance of camp, trailing in the back. It was until we were close to the border, did I realize it was a bad choice. Rainwhisker shoved me in a rabbit hole, and with a smug look on his face, his big mouth boomed, so even Treeclan could hear it.

"Wow! You are _so _clumsy Whiteshine. Seriously, falling in a rabbit hole? You were going slower than a snail too!" Tanglestar and Goldenblaze stared back at me as I picked myself up and out of the rabbit hole. I narrowed my eyes as I trudged along.

"OW! Whiteshine, that hurt! Why did you bite my paw?" Rainwhisker whimpered.

"Whiteshine!" Tanglestar snapped. "Even if you were mad at Rainwhisker, he's still your clanmate. Just- go back to camp and wait in my den."

I wanted to say something, but instead, I ran back to camp. I thought Tanglestar was my friend. But I've been wrong about everything so far. Why would I be right now?

The sun had risen, and finally, Tanglestar came in. "Rainwhisker was lying!" I blurted to her.

"No, Whiteshine, he wasn't. There was blood coming out of his flank. Only you could have done that. Tanglestar, I've thought about this decision, and I've decided to make it. I am going to strip you from your warrior name. You are going to be an apprentice once more."

I walked straight out of her den. Why was the world _this _cruel? I suddenly felt bad about running away from Blacksky. He was trying to help. The hole in my heart grew, as Tanglestar called the clan.

"Whiteshine, please step up here," She said to me.

"No," I told her.

"Fine. Whiteshine, you will be Whitepaw once again. Rainwhisker, will be your mentor."

Rainwhisker ran over to me, and started dragging me out to the training area. I sighed, and followed him.

He gave me a smug look, before going into his lecture. "Okay, let's start at level one-"

"Stop it. Okay? I'm an apprentice now, so you can stop hating on me," I interrupted him. I could not go through this. Not now.

"Why should I? I'm your mentor," He licked away at his paw, while I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. How about we have a challenge. If you can beat me at a battle, you're my mentor, and you can do whatever you want. If I win, I do what I want," I told him. He stood up. We looked at each other, eye to eye.

"GO!" Rainwhisker screeched. We backed up, rounding each other. I made a fake claw swipe, than dove to the other side, crashing into his side. Rainwhisker stumbled, but shoved me in the air. He had the advantage of size. I had speed on my side. And surprise. I took his shove in the air as a jump of my own, and landed on his back. He stopped, and rolled over. He had me trapped, and I couldn't breathe. I pushed and shoved as hard as I could, and he loosened up. Perfect. I rolled out, hissing and spitting at him.

"What is this?!" Tanglestar walked into the training area. Oh no.

"A challenge?" I told her, looking down.

"True…" Rainwhisker whispered.

"Why?!" she shouted at me. I've never seen Tanglestar this mad before. This was really bad.

"Tanglestar, sorry, but it's the only way. You know, and everyone knows I don't need training. I'm one of the top battlers, and I'm the best I can be at hunting. There isn't much left. I help out with the elders still, since we're low on apprentices. This was probably the only way we could decide things."

"Whitepaw, I-I think it's just best, if you leave. I can't have cats do this, and no one truly believes you are part of this clan. Please leave."

"L-leave? I came from all sorts of places, to come here. Lightningclan is my home."

"You are more of a loner than any cat. Just leave. Now," My round eyes stared at her. I guess she was right though. I turned around, and left. I walked, gaining and gaining pace. I ran and ran, away from it all. After running, I found monster-paths. I laid down in one. I wanted to die. There, I could be with Blacksky. I could be with ones who welcomed me. _As I laid there, I heard a voice, singing to me. I recognized the voice as Blacksky._

_ "Darkness of white you can, through the sadness take your flight,"_

_ "And become the wings, that pierce the veil,"_

_ "Spreading strong and true tonight."_

I felt myself stand. I walked towards the grass. I felt something good there. A soft two-leg sheet was there. I closed my eyes, and dreamt to Starclan.

"White," Blacksky smiled at me, his soft eyes grinning equally.

"Blacksky!" I ran over to him. I hadn't smiled in so long…

"White, you see, you were never destined to help Lightningclan. You are meant to help someone else. A whole 'nother clan."

So, my true destiny began.

**I do not own "True Light" by "Shunichi Miyamoto" but, I will learn the piano sheet music even if it kills me! XD**

**Like the despair in the chapter? I do! Then a tiny bit of light pokes through. It's how I do! XD!**

** ANSWER THE QUESTION PEEPS! It's at the top! If no one wants to answer it, NO PRIZES FOR U :D! I'm cruel that way. But seriously, it doesn't hurt to guess!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**-Tangle**


End file.
